ff7 Tears Of Aphrodite
by Kittykatkawai
Summary: After Advent Children and DOC, Things are boring until a mission from the past comes up for the old Avalance to work again. Giving Yuffie a Chance to tell him hos she feels before its too late! M for Language,Violence, and Sexual Content.
1. Blue skys, and a ship like a bird

Tears of Aphrodite

Chapter 1: A Whole New Look

How could the day be so blue? Yuffie thought staring up at the sky, her hair was let out and the spring wind was tossing it around the her face like a kite in may. She sighed and sat up in an awkward style. "hmmm." her kimono was sloppily worn and her tabi were somewhere close...well at least she thought they were. She looked up to the sky boredly, a bird flying way up high about to land...as it looked. "bird? The Birds don't migrate back to Wutai till next week!" It wasn't a bird...it was a ship. "Shera!!" she ran out towards it...and a motercycle with cloud on it way far behind it in the distance. "The whole group?" She was in the outskirts of wutai, and the shera's landing pad was right next to a bamboo gate that protected the main castle. "Oh crap!" she ran towards the landing pad as soon as the ship landed there. She didnt want them to see her like that...but it was to late.

First popped out Red and Cait, along with Tifa, Cloud pulled up on his bike and further in the distance was barret in his hummer. Sherra slid out along with Vincent and Cid.

"So, whats with the outfit Yuffie?" Cloud jested nodding up his head to her. "umm, well...Im a wutaian...hello?!" She said matter-of-factly. "not bad lassy!" Cait jumped up. "Oh shush! Furball!" she threatened. "You look...interesting...Yuffie." She turned her gaze to Vincent. "umm, hey Vince."

"well, we came here for a goddamn reason didn we?" Cid snorted rubbing a ciggarette out with his boot. "yes, sorry yuffie..my husband has been having major moodswings lately...he cant have more than a pack of cigarettes a week." He grumbled and shera shot him a glance. Tifa walked towards her, "listen...we dont have much time, Cloud and I need to talk to your father...Cid, Vincent...you inform her..." They nodded and she turned back to Yuffie. "now how am I gonna get ahold of him?"

"like this..." Yuffie pulled out a bamboo flute...she played a very loud, very beautiful tune. Sure enough three male ninjas in pure traditional grass camo outfit popped out of the grass. "Yes, Kisaragi-Sama?!" The group stood in amazement, Yuffie turned to them with a stern serious look, speaking in pure wutaian. "Take these people to my father immediately it is urgent, they are avalanche members...treat them with the utmost respect!" The bowed very low and nodded to Tifa and cloud.

"wooah lassie...you sure have grown maturity." "oh shut it before I call the pest control!" Barret then pulled up. "Heya! Yuffie!" "Hey Bear!!" She grinned. He chuckled. "Oh-kay! now whats up?" Cid was leaned against the ship and vincent was standing there with his arms crossed. "Well, There have been major fiend outbreaks all over! I mean not the usual spring herd." Cid wasnt smoking and was instead sucking on a sucker, it took yuffie everything in her power not to giggle. Vincent was staring at her the whole time. "Yuffie, We need to warn your country...and then we need you to come along and fight with us." Yuffie's eyes widened. "r-realy?" The both nodded. " b-but..." They looked at her weird. "I was supposed to get married and be announced empress this saturday. Vincents eyes widened, he looked at the ground now as if he had just gotten news he was to live alone for eternity. "I see." Cid noticed his dispair but kept the attention off of Vincent. "Well, cant you extend the date..." Tifa and Cloud came back to them. "Well Yuffie, looks like your wedding isn't till next weekend!"

Yuffie smiled wide. "I get some more action before i have to stay?" She jumped up making a poof of smoke with some ninja powder. Suddenly dressed in some skimpy cargo shorts and her usual vest...her star hanging from her back...she was fully decked out for action. "hiyaaaa! lets go!" she jumped up. "How do you do that?" Red said in amazement. "ima ninja!" she winked. Everyone laughed except for Vincent. "its gonna be awhile before we get there so make yourself comfortable." Yuffie nodded and started putting her heavy weaponry up. "so, whats up Vince? still remember our ten-combos?" She smiled sitting next to him. He nodded. She was the only person he would have a full-blown conversation with, but he wasn't talking at all. "Vinnie? You ok?"

He looked at her with his deep crimson eyes. "So your going to be queen huh?" "u-uh yeah...um...why you ask?" "it seems like a big step." "yeah, I was gonna send you guys invites...but I was gonna email them tomorrow." She winced apologetically. "its ok, I know you meant well." He nodded slightly.

"Well its good to talk to you and see you again Vinnie!" he looked at her with cold and solemn eyes the atmosphere becoming cold and dreary. "are...are you gonna be ok?" she watched the afternoon sky of deep blue mixed with a lowering sun. "I'll be fine." he said between his teeth. " you know this whole marriage thing isn't gonna be easy." she said looking down. "..."

"yeah..i have so much to do...this whole coronation thing and so much planning...this is gonna be weird...jeez i just never saw me beein this tied down and busy three years ago." "no one can see or tell what will happen in the future." "yeah your right." she smiles looking at him in nostalgia. She looked at her life and how Vincent had effected her. He was one of her best friends and allies.

"Vince...can I tell you something?" She whispered slightly. He nodded. "I truly don't want to get married." she shook her head with saddened eyes. He looked at her with a blank expression. "You shouldn't talk like that. Your getting married for your country. Not because of selfish desires." He scolded, and she looked down.

" I-I guess your right." she looked away from him and got up. "Im gonna get some tea." She walked out the door lightly and as soon as it closed tears started to pour. She ran to the rest room and cried a little more. "so...those are your true feelings...Vincent?" She dried up and went to get some tea. It always made her feel better.

---------------------------------------------------

Ok So i made vincent an ass...but its not permanant...lol so w/e i hope you like it!


	2. Stubborn as a Fiend

Tears Of Aphrodite

Chapter 2

Vincent stared at the wall straight in front of him and Tifa came out of the cabinet. "That was intense." She looked at him with annoyed eyes. "..." he just stared at her with his cold blood red glare. "oh please Vincent! Cut it out...you know she wants you." "I'm dangerous, she needs to stay away from me." "oh come on! she is always the one to heal your demonic outbreaks!"

"Yuffie deserves a younger, and human man...not me." "she loves you Vincent! And the way you turned her down was completely uncalled for!" "she needs to give up on me." "but stupid!" Tifa smacked him. "Yuffie WONT give up...that's the deal...she just doesn't! She now thinks you find her repulsive or unworthy of you! you idiot!!!"

Tifa went to the deck, and Yuffie soon came back in. Yuffie sat four chairs down from him her face a looked like she had been stabbed with a twisted dagger. "V-Vincent..." She handed him some tea. And he knocked it out of the way, the tea flying and breaking all over the floor. "oh, cl-clumsy me." She bent over picking it all up sniffling.

_yuffie, is blaming herself?_

_Seems like it, he he she isn't gonna blame you I don't think ever._

"Y-Yuffie, have you been crying." Vincents heart couldn't take it anymore. "N-no, I'm f-fine."

_No, I haven't been crying I'm not upset that the man i love despises me._

"Y-Yuffie, I'm sorry." He trembled. "Its ok Vinnie." she sniffled and giggled. "Your lying, Kisaragi."Vincent stared deeply into her eyes...almost as if he could actually see her soul. "You were right, it was selfish of me to say what i want...especially since I'm going to be a ruler soon..." Yuffie stood up staring straight into his eyes...peering into his oblivion. "I want you Vincent Valentine."

She got up and turned on her heels calmly and assertively leaving the room; making it a quiet predicament. Tifa barged out of the door laughing. "Well she really told you!" she sat next to Vincent, snickering. "I'm amazed that she can deal with you...one minute she sulks next minute she notices your the problem!"

she giggled. "Vincent, you cant hide your feelings from her for long." "oh?" "uh uh!" Tifa tossed her head. "I will never...ever, even in death...Tell Yuffie my feelings for her....Ever." He spat coldly and got up tossing his cape off of his arms. "she is a fool for falling for a monster. so she will pay the fools tab!" he said almost in a whisper sliding elegantly out the door. "..." Tifa now wanted to hurt him.

Now the hours passed and Yuffie was abnormally quiet. She sat ladylike on the bench, her hair neatly combed and her outfit less revealing like her others...she seemed to be becoming a woman.

Vincent couldn't help but stare through his Periferal vision. Her legs were perfect and built, her breast fully grown and her hair way longer than before...it flowed in a long ponytail.

But Vincent; besides his unusual unkindness to Yuffie. Hadn't changed one bit. But that's what Yuffie wanted, the way he conserved himself, the way he talked; like water trickling down the old wells of Wutai. she couldn't help but be mesmerized by his words, and the way he moved...so fast and graceful. But yet so terrifyingly strong.

She couldn't help but stare straight at him without a second thought. He shot an angry glare of warning to her. She stuck her tongue out, holding back her baby tears; she could cry those later.

"aright! now everybody better listen up! cause I sure as hell ain't gonna repeat myself!" he growled loudly. Shera rubbed his shoulder and he blushed loosening up a little. "We have a mission, this mission is to gather all the materia-growing crystals and give them to Yuffie! Yuffie is the only one of us who can transform pure crystal...to straight materia...gain at least 60, 15 of each element...after that we can all rest and wait for tomorrow's mission. any questions? No? now follow Yuffie till she gives you orders." Yuffie nodded and guided them into a large cave. "Alright! now i will assign Tifa to make repairs!" Tifa nodded "Vincent and Yuffie, Cait and Red, Barret and Cid work on geography, and me and cloud tag along."

Yuffie sighed and looked at Vincent with pleading eyes. But he turned around. "lets go."

She sulked a little but got up from the emotional blow. "Vinnie, I cant help but noti..." "Don't call me Vinnie anymore...or Vince...its just Valentine to you." "I-I see, well then fine then if thats how you want it." She got in front of him. "I COMMAND you to call me milady!" she spat out with tears building up but not spilling to her advantage. "yes, Milady." He looked at her with his deadly cold eyes the way he looked at his enemies and then stopped himself.

_'What am I doing? am I crazy...I love her more than life itself...and im hurting her...I'm sorry Yuffie, its better that your not with a monst...'_

_You fucking buffoon, have you leanrt anything about her heart yet? SHE WANTS YOU VINCENT...and this bad guy act is gonna hurt her waaay worse than those claws of yours. GET OVER YOURSELF AND LOVE HER!!_

_'No, For her sake I let her...'_

"Hurry up Vin..I mean Valentine..." she frowned immediately. After hours of searching and looking..the whole team gave a huzzah to Yuffie celebrating her crystal skills and they all went to their bunks to rest...Vincent who only slept once a week was pacing in the corridor when a kimono wearing girl knocked into him in the dark of night. "ehhh owwie!"

"Yuffie, you should bring light with you...you cant see in the dark." he grumbled. "I-I'm sorry, my flashlight was broken... got up for some tea..." "hmmph." he let her wander in the dark until...WHAMMM!!!! a huge thump and a screech of pain sounded. "YUFFIE!" He said with worry he rushed to her side and she started to cry. Not from the pain. Not from the blood. Not from her sorrows. He really didn't hate her. He didn't, he couldn't he...were was he..."V-Vince...V-Vinnie...Vincent!" She writhed in shock and anxiety. " Vincent?! Vinnie! hey! no...no don't leave me I'm bleeding...help...no...i..." and she passed out with tears in her eyes and blood dripping to her ankles.

Ok, so your onto that fact that Vincent still isnt being his kosher self...just wait till next chapter, lol

Please Review! ^.~


	3. mansion of memories

Tears Of Aphrodite

Chapter 3

The morning arose, Vincent was in his bunk, and the gang were all surrounded by Yuffies bed; the poor ninja got 4 gashes across her legs from clouds tools that were on the bench. They were all blaming cloud...then they blamed Vincent...and then Yuffie woke up, her puffy red eyes twittering. "V..Vincent?" she croaked. "Hes not here." "This has gone to damn far! That god-damned ass! Why cant he just get a fucking grip!" Cid outraged. Yuffie sat up and winced, "Its not really his fault..." "Whatever! He needs to suck up like a man and quit his whinin'!"

Yuffie slowly got up and everyone irked trying to get her to sit down. "Let me go.." "not if our lives depended on it..." "LET ME GO DAMN-IT" she squelched in an outburst and everyone moved away. She limped up out of the bed tightening her band aid on her leg, Cid handed her a crutch and Yuffie snatched it limping towards Vincents room.

"Nobody comes in here." She walked in and shut the door. "Vincent..." He sat there staring at the floor. She slowly limped to a stool, staring at the floor. "This, this is unbearable!" she sat down on a stool. "I know, you don't love me as I love you...and i know you don't want us to be close...but Vinnie! your one of my best friends! I need you! I wont push my passion for you anymore...ill let that feeling stay in here were it makes you comfortable...just please talk to me again! please fight with me like we used to! Lets laugh again! Just please, please dont make us be like this." She started to weep her desperate eyes filled with hot tears. Vincent looked to her, and stood up pulling her up by one of her arms lightly he hugged her, his cold metal arm on her skin made her shiver. "V-Vinnie!" she squeaked. "I'm, I'm so sorry Yuffie. I cant even explain to you how..." He looked into her eyes making her melt.

Her small body frame making her mold into his arms...she felt so right there. Yuffies sad lil' puppy dog eyes made him want to kiss her like there was no tomorrow. Her body made him think...thoughts he shouldn't even dare thinking., he would never deserve Yuffie. "Yuffie, I'm sorry about how I treated you...you can still forgive m..." "uh huh! of course you silly!" she smiled and sat up wincing at the pain on her leg.

"Thats all my fault." Vincent stared at the wound. "Its really ok!" she sighed and moved to her crutch; about to fall over Vincent caught her and helped her walk all through the ship.

Everyone stared at the odd couple. "Damn they are fucked up" Cid smoked a cig; his last one for the day."well its better than a gloomy Vincent and a teary eyed Yuffie." Cloud nodded at Tifa's deduction. Vincent helped her around the ship now, getting her up stairs and into bed. People were perplexed on how those two were actually getting along again.

The next day Yuffie was much better and was doing training in the engine room. He quietly watched the beautiful woman strike down her targets in a matter of seconds. "Very well done, Yuffie." He nodded at her she looked at him with a big smile. "Thanks Vincent." And she went back to training.

The group was still trying to find the problem, the strange fiend outbreaks werent normal; they all found clues after clue after clue,and it all guided to the mansion.

"Why, why would the aeon development origin here." Vincent stared out the ship to the large haunting mansion. Vincent gained shivers down his spine, the air was too familiar and once his beloved marched through those doors like it was nothing. He remembered when flowers and grass consumed the area, when trees shaded those far off hills. It was all a skeleton of his past now dead stumps, crashed ships weeds and chemical spills; now a tethered and broken down asylum. A memory gone bad. "Its ok Vincent." Yuffie pat his back, instant calm went through him. She was surprised on how the mere pressence of the mansion could make Vincent this distraught. They walked through the mansion and they froze; someone had definatly been there. It looked as if experiments were being conducted still. Yuffie looked around the place was clean and their were a few ladders up...the place was getting fixed. Vincent ran to Hojo's main lab; it was now extended. "He does make fiends now." Tons of tubes with fiend dna was located. "VINNCENNNNT!!" He turned at the scream. He turned to see...it was him...Hojo. With his beloved wraped in his clammy arms. "Yuffie!"

"Vincent!" she winced at the gun to her head. She screamed. "Put her down Hojo." Vincents eyes flashed, coldly. "Hehehe! like I'm going to do that...your weak Vincent Valentine....and you will always be weak...just as weak as you were with Lucrecia...all women are the same, Valentine...they all keep in mind that they 'Don't want any one to be hurt!'

hehehe 'take me instead ' pathetic. " He chuckled then started laughing like a loon. "Pathetic!" He chanted. "woah woah woah! do you know who i am?" Yuffie spat angrily wiggling. "I'm The Princess of Wutai!" She declared. "Eh?! so royalty huh?!" He laughed again. "Then I cant kill you... but...I can arrange for a more fitting torture!!" He laughed louder than ever. "Good bye Vincent...you'll see your beloved...in a short while!" Vincent ran after him but They were gone. They vanished in thin air, as Vincent looked in horror.

"I've failed..."

"Again."

ok so that is chapter three, i appologize that it isnt as long as the others. But, i still think its good...yes all my chapters have cliff hangers. lol


	4. Enter Aphrodite

Tears Of Aphrodite

Chapter 4

"DAMNIT!" Vincent pounded his clawed fist into the stone leaving a huge hole. "YUFFIIEE!"

_'If anything hurts her, ill die...ill just die!'_

_hehehe! you know you really need to calm down...hojo will fix her up!! hehehe!_

_'SHUT UP!!!' _

_Temper Temper! dont worry, he is only running Experiments! shell live!_

_'WHAT???!!!'_

Vincent had just realized what he was doing with her. "He better not..." Vincent came to the moment of absolute horror, his face no with emotion. "Hojo...he wouldnt dare." He grew angry. Angrier than he had been in years.

Tifa looked up. "I heard a scream..."

"I heard wall demolition"

Cid spat out his sucker stick. "lets move out." Cloud said they all came in to see a crazed looking Vincent. "He has her." Vincent said breathing heavy and trying to hold back himself. "oh my god Vincent are you gonna be ok?" Tifa looked at the now red eye'd man that stood before them.

"We will find her." he spat coldly. Almost floating out the door.

Cloud nodded. "dang, someone isnt too happy."

Four hours of searching everywere and no clues or nothing. Vincent began to sink into a depression.

"YOU GUYS! I FOUND YUFFIE!" Vincent jolted up and ran towards the grand hall. And there she was naked and passed out her breathing slow and heavy.

"She's sleeping!!" Cait nodded. Vincent gave Tifa his cloak. She was a lady, he wasnt going to look. "Tifa..." "no problem." she nodded wraping it around Yuffie. "

Cait jumped up, "Well she looks about normal!" Vincent knew off that bat...she was now far from normal.

_'Chaos.' _

_hehe...she is a beautiful specimen isnt she? her spirits are nowhere near the...evil of you own. _

_'hmm?' _

_Aphrodite...that annoyong shrew! hehehe...she is quite the little vixen if i do say so myself...wont give Yuffie a day of rest. _chaos laughed evily, making Vincent wince.

_'why doesnt she look more like...me.' _Vincent hesistated.

_oh ho ho! just you wait Valentine. j u s t y o u w a i t!!! _

A large pouring laughter of demons filled his head making him hold his head and stumble

a little.

Tifa ran to Vincent, staring at him while he shook. "Vincent!" "Im ok..." he regain composure.

"she is far from normal..." Vincent saw her wrapped up and in Clouds arms. Vincents anger increased minute by minute, Hojo fondling her, touching her with his disgusting vile hands.

His anger increased tenfold.

"THAT BASTARD WILL PAY!" Yuffies skin was getting paler by the minute. "umm Tifa..Vincent...why is she.." "getting pale...her heart should stop any minute." Clouds eyes widened. "What?!!!" "She is becoming something, un-real...a test subject injected with left over cells, she could grow feathers for all we know." Vincent stared at her frail body. Her now snow white skin and dark black hair. The air was becoming thick and the tension in the room was as well. Barret walked into the doorway to see such a weird arrangement of anger, and confusion. "eh...umm...whats goin on in here?" Barret scratched his head. Cait shook his head, and everyone turned theirs to Yuffie's dying form in Vincents arms. Slowly but surely she was dying. And Vincent knew all to well how and why. "DAMN IT"

And then, her heart stopped. "Umm Vincent..." "I know, I can hear it gone." He said almost in a whisper. The room grew quiet and morbidly so, she started to flicker her eyes.

"mmmm Vincent?" She opened her eyes her big eyes that were now a flooding blue pierced him. "Vincent?! VINCENT!!!" she jumped to him unaware of her clothing situation and held him close. "....Yuffie..." If he could blushe he would of,"Vincent! were are we and why is it so cold...EEEEEKK!" she held onto the slipping cloak now tying it. "Were are my clothes...wait what did that bastard do...last thing i remember was kicking him and punching him...when some bitch hit me with a sheath. Then im here!" She then stopped and looked to Vincent in horror.

"Tifa! who said that?" "said what?" Tifa stared at Yuffie bewildered.

_oooh my dear, that isnt that broad over their...this is me!_

"me who?" Yuffie looked scaredly all around the room.

_'I remember...I remember this.'_

_awwww are you talking about our first encounter! how sweet for you to remember our aniversary!_

_'oh shut it...this isnt the time to be making cracks at my insanity.' _

_well poooor poooor Yuffie hm? she has one hell of a goddess in her. _Chaos chuckled and laughed wildly again.

"..." Vincent turned to every one. "get out." He growled. "ummm Vince?" Tifa looked at him with confussion. "I'll explain later... OUT!!!" They all left.

Vincent turned to see Yuffie spazing out...just like he did years ago when he first met his demons.

"Y-yuffie." it pained him to see this. _'its all my fault.'_

"Www-who are you." Yuffie shivered.

_Im Aphrodite. The goddess of love._

"WHAT?!" Yuffie looked around everywere for her.

_oh!! silly dear! I'm not here...im INSIDE you. Im here to...ahemm...keep you company. _

An evil cackle rang in her head.

"A-aphrodite?"

The laughter pierced her ears and made her fall over tears pouring.

"Vincent..."

Ok so another cliff hanger....yup thats right ima doll like that ^.~ more to come in later chapters...complaints of no smut....that is also comming...lol mind my puns.

review please ^.^


	5. A Lecture from a Goddess

Tears of Aphrodite

Chapter 5

Yuffie trembled, then collapsed to the ground.

_Why don't fear my dear, I'm not here to scare you! _

"What are you here for?"

_You know that Valentine? _

"Y-yes...I do...I..." Vincent marched over to her stoppingthe conversation. Yuffie stared into his eyes while the woman in her head talked on and on. The sick and cold feeling she had in her stomach.

"Listen Yuffie, I know this is the first time talking with you're inner...Goddess...but in the regular world you cannot go around talking to her out loud, you need to use your mind...speak to her as if you were thinking to yourself." Vincent described at the poor scared girl.

"nnn Vinnie how do I stop the voice in my head" tears poured over. "Y-you cant." Vincent Quivered, now kneeling on the floor and cradling her face with his good hand; now reminded of his monster... chaos was now chuckling.

_Vincent, your as pathetic as they come...you don't have the guts to kill the girl! Break her from that agony! _A chilling giggle echoed.

_"That wouldn't accomplish anything, She wouldn't be helped...it would take me forever to kill her; that's one thing I cannot bear._

_He he well, that's just tooo bad, _He laughed again menacing. _Such a pathetic man you are!!_

_"how come your he..."_

_Because of Hojo...you're lucky he didn't butcher you like he did Valentine over there..._

_"Yes but...why did he..."_

_Torture...and science...I'm the Goddess of Love and without me he can interfere with the Earth all he wants_

_"But how does that make any sense? I thought that was a different goddess.."_

_Heh you think Ceres's cares any more? not after she was implanted into a hog._

_"Oh...wow...how come then..."_

_Because Hojo has no idea who you are Yuffie...he thinks your a helpless little princess..._

_"Grrrr WHAAT?"_

_Well it worked out that way...we can still stop him Yuffie_

_"sadly enough, your right."_

Vincent was petrified, staring at his beloved who was making random facial expressions...she looked absolutely insane.

"Y-yuffie?" He muttered. "Hmm? Oh hey Vincent...listen we need to get out of here." she stood up and looked around. "HOLY CRAP."

"What? What is it? You ok?" Vincent felt like he was to fall apart at any minute. "um yeah...its just I see all different." "ah that's normal, you'll get used to it..." His voice cracked. They left the mansion, and he placed her into his arms bridal style taking her into the ship. "urgg i feel sick" Yuffie went into the bathroom. Then a high pitched scream echoed into the halls.

Everyone looked in the bathrooms direction. "I'll go deal with this." Vincent knew she had just looked in the mirror when Yuffie flooded down the hall holding onto him. "W-whats wrong with me?"

Tears were pouring again. "You're...you're immortal, Yuffie." "WHAT? LIKE I WONT DIE?" She looked at him in disbelief. "Not of old age, that is..." He nodded. " I see...do we bleed?" " you will for 10 years, then the blood purging begins." Her face stared in shock, as she started to cry again. "Why did this have to happen?!!!" She exclaimed angrily. "Because I didnt protect you." He said solemly holding her.

She stopped and looked up at him. "Oh...oh no you dont! Dont you even dare blame this on yourself!!" She was now shouting. "Its my stupid fault, Im a ninja for Behemots sake!!" She grabed his shirt with her little hands. "Damnit! Dont you dare!!" Yuffie stomped away to her bunk and curled up into her sheets.

_"Why is he such an idiot!"_

_Cause all men are my dear...its commonly known by all women with broken hearts_

_"M-my heart isn't broken..."_

Laughter pierced her head again.

_My dear, you are completely in love with him...and you will be broken till the day he admits his love for you._

_"I..I guess I cant argue with Aphrodite herself." _

_he he no. you. cant._

_"How are we gonna save earth? with you all locked up?" _

_You're a materia maker, are you not?_

_"Ummm...yeah"_

_Good, I'm going to need a lot...as much as you can find...and then ill tell you what next._

_"Why should I trust you?" _

_Because you have nothing to lose if you do...you have no other direction._

Yuffie nodded as she dozed off into a deep sleep.

Vincent watching the clouds fly by as the ship flew into the night sky. And Cid Tiredly looked out the captains view. "Goddamnit....i hate night flying i ain't got no tabaca!!" He spat out a lollipop stick. "What the..." Cid looked at the Engine light. "Vincent, go check the engine!!" He threw Vincent a walky talky while Vincent was turned around and caught ways.

Running to the room and down the flight of steps...bodies, unidentifiable were stacked in the pulleys of the ship blood now pouring into the stair landing.

Vincent looked in shock of all the mutilated piles.

"Cid..." he clicked the walky talky. "You might want to see this."

Ok so i wrote the first part, at curfew when I wasn't supposed to be up . I didn't get caught but...still its 300 words shorter than I would have liked. Also...I need more readers . I'ma go nuts. Tho Kurogane7 my only current reader...or one that I know of has been a major support! please review!!!


	6. R&R action

"Keep Yuffie and Tifa as far from the engine room as possible. I don't think blood suits them" He looked coldly over the scattered corpses. "a'right Vincent...I'll be right there."

"Barret...make sure the girls keep to their bunks at all cost! no engine room visits." "Damn! I wanna see what the hell is goin' on!!" "ehh you know blood and guts make you spill your inners!!" Cid spat running to the engine room Cloud following, his hand firmly placed on his blades handle. They walked into the room Vincent facing the other way, his stare blank and empty. "What happened?" Cloud looked with surprise and disgust. "I...don't know." Vincent almost whispered.

"Ehh shoot!!" Cid kicked in the door in pure anger. "Were the HELL did these people com from?" Vincent shrugged. "Well guessing from their attire, we know they're not from the tropics, the islands,or Wutai for that mater. Nibelheim is a definite no..." "The clothes...that's un-mistakenly..." Clouds eyes widened. "CID...get us to Midgar NOW!!" Cid looked in disgust at the orders, but ran off anyways.

Cid was full speed ahead as Vincent and Reeve bagged bodies. "This, is all too familiar." Reeve said morbidly sliding a mutilated man into the bag. "I recognize some of these people." Cloud entered now helping. "Whats the count?" "Well it looks like me have 27..." Vincent pulled out half a body. "...and a half" Cloud and Reeve winced.

"Why would someone do this?" Cloud shook at the blood spatters, now being cleaned. "Well I only counted two women. I took face pictures of all the people who had recognizable faces and cliped it to the bags." Reeve said nodding. "Why haven't they gone to the life stream?" Cloud looked at the piles sadly. Vincent turned around. "Because their souls still wander the earth. Their bodies cannot pass." He grimaced remembering Lucrecia's sad state. Yet her soul still remained in his materia.

They both were suffering. In one creepy package.

Cloud stared at Vincent noticing his pain. "Its gonna be ok, Valentine." He nodded to him, Vincent slightly nodded; now washing his claws of the blood and flesh.

The clean up took a couple hours, it was now 2 in the morning and Cloud couldnt sleep; Midgar was in major trouble. Cloud walked into Tifa's room his bunk on the top he lightly swung up on top; his weapons next to him. Just how they did it in SOLDIER. The only thing that could keep him from cracking was his training in these matters. "...Denzel." He muttered in anger.

"He better be safe!! DAMNIT!! Why am I never there!"

"Reno and Rude better have kept their word."

"Marlene... Denzel..."

"MARLENEE!!!" Reno shouted, wiping sugar off his shoes. "WHAT THE F.....TRUCK!!!" Reno limped, the sugary substance dripping down his feet. Rude was laughing until he went in his coat pocket to find a pair of kiddy sunglasses with cheap plastice green-tinted lenses. "..." Denzel sniggered.

"Will you guys cut it out already!! The gum trick was bad enough." "And not to mention the cell-phone flush." Rude rolled his eyes, slipping on the toy sunglasses none the less. Marlene giggled.

"Not until you tell us were Cloud and Tifa went!!" Denzel shouted. "YEAH!! and PAPA!!" She squeaked hiding behind Denzel. "Listen, all they did was make us swear to protect you!!!!" Reno blew a fuse. "WE DONT KNOW WERE THEY ARE EXACTLY!!" Reno got in Denzels face yelling.

"SO SHUT YOUR FACES AND BE THANK FULL WE SAVED YOUR SELFISH ASSES!!" Reno was red faced then shook to calm down; sitting down and huffing. Rude face-palmed.

Denzel tried so hard not to cry, and Marlene...too late.

"aghh...SHIT." Reno stood up and scratched his head. "Dang...listen, I'm sorry kids...but were in a tight postion here, if we had our phones this would be easier." He glared. "Your parents are fine, your gonna be fine. We're leaving Rude...were going to Boss. Its safe...and we have communication systems." Rude nodded, the glasses making him more comical than cool.

Denzel handed over Rudes glasses, and Marlene helped clean the sugar off the floor. The room was a storage facilty in a Midgar store cellar. Reno marched out cooly, the streets were empty and barren. Fiends were on rampage, especially the Ghovianz. The soul-eating fiend...that liked to play with its food; the corpses eaten up by air raiding bird-fiends.

It was cold, and wet. The kids scurried in between the two Turks, both of the children wearing the jackets Reno and Rude gave them. The kids had barely eaten anything good in days, Reno spotted a run down broken into store grabing a couple cans of vegies, a flashlight, a jug of water, and a few loaves of bread; stashing them all into a a bag. "alright, Rude got us some rides?" Rude was pulling some motercycles (sorta dented up in random spots) with keys in the ignitions. "They were out of gas...but you know me..." "always know were to get your explosive dose..." Reno smiled smuggly.

"You know me all to well." Rude pushed his glasses in.

"Ok, rug-fiends get on board." Reno patted the seat behind him signaling them to sit. Denzel nodded and Marlene sat behind Reno, Denzel with Rude. They sped through the evening midgar...rain pouring so fiercely it pierced their cheeks as they flew out of Midgar.

They passed miles and miles out.

When suddenly three humongous fiends crawled from the dirt. "Oh..." "...crap." Rude finished. They spun over in a hault. "This aint good my friend." Reno said getting off. Rude shrugged, slipping on his gloves. "What do you expect we do?" Reno still sounded like himself like the fiends didnt faze him at all.

"Kick ass till we fall, of course." Rude spoke calmly. Reno slid materia Yuffie gave him a long time ago into his arm. He knew it would come in for good use. Reno nodded to the kids. " You see that building...go...RUN." Denzel Nodded and grabbed Marlene running as fast as he could. A fiend turning around to get Denzel.

"OH NO YOU DON'T!!" Reno jumped up punching with thick streams of lightening at the fiend, confusing it. Now it was on. Rude was barely getting by... and Reno wasn't doing to cool. The fiends were larger and stronger. "aghh!!" Rude took a final blow, falling to K.O; Reno was all out of Phoenix down. "Dammit...is this how it ends?" he groaned trying to get up...pleased to see in the distance the kids safely turning the corner.

"shit..." He fell to the floor on his back, the fiend above him and his friend. Now ready to feast on his soul.

"fucking bastard...just kill me, you lost the war.." he muttered still not fretting. "heh. Cloud i knew it'd be your fault I'd die." He spat almost laughing. Embracing his death.

Ok...so writers block is a terrible and deadly thing folks. I'm Planning on ending this baby at ch 10.

3:34 in the morning, Im just sitting in bed ideas pouring...i wrote an ass load!! woooo hooo!! chapter 6 COMPLETE....don't MAKE me start reciting FF10-2; cause I will NOT stop. lol yeah i hope you enjoy!! happy back to school america!!

P.s PLEeaaasseee pleaaaase review!!


	7. advent make out? Oo

Tears of Aphrodite

Chapter 7

Reno winced as the fiend powered up and started to attack when he heard a full blown wave of potions and a pheonix down.

Cloud, Tifa, Vincent and Yuffie were in the field now.

"Whats that about, 'being my fault you'd die?' " Cloud smirked. Reno got up in a daze, Rude shaking and standing dusting off.

" Were are the kids?" Tifa started to panic. "I told them to go to Shinra's."

Vincent ended the lives of all the fiends along-side with Yuffie, they went towards the crowd. Cloud was on on of the bikes about to zoom off when he got a call. "Its Shinra!" Cloud quickly answered.

Yuffie watched as Shinra confirmed the childrens were-abouts, Vincent stared at Yuffie the whole time.

Reno dusted off a little more and grimaced. "Well that sucked." Rude popped his shoulder.

Tifa laughed, and Cloud smiled lightly.

-------------------------------

Everyone was in the ship, on the Deck. Cloud stood in the middle. "Listen, This is more than we have ever dealt with before, we can mess with machines...and gene projects...but ghost-like fiends? This is different. "We can pretty much guess who did all of this." They all nodded.

"Barret, Tifa...you're goin back to Shinra's with the kids, Me and the Turkey's will be heading to Midgar for some investigating... Yuffie, Vincent...you guys will be assigned to find Hojo and investigate further. Once you know how to destroy the fiends Contact Cid's PC with the details...Cid you give details...and we will carry it out how ever we can, and meet back at the ship."

"You cant fail Valentine." Cloud looked at him dead serious.

"You know I wont Strife." Vincent nodded and turned to leave; Yuffie following quickly behind him.

and every one else left to Clouds duties.

"Vincent! how in great Shiva's name are we gonna find Hojo and his research??"

"It will be somewhere hidden in the mansion." Vincent was blank and inexpressive as usual. But colder to her; this however, was NOT usual. "Vinnie...I...whats wrong?" He stopped as she came up from behind him and held him as well as she could without tip toe-ing.

"Yuffie, you really, really cant love me." He said almost in a whisper.

"Why not?" Yuffie scowled.

"Because I'm a mons..." She smacked his cheek tears brimming her lids.

"THEN WHAT DOES THAT MAKE ME?" She looked at him, her eyes now a mako blue, her hair turning to a silvery white, her skin pale and snow white, lines now sliding down her face. Large White feathery wings Flushed from her skin making her whimper.

Vincent stood in awe at Yuffie who was now wearing a white cloth-like gown that flowed around her curves perfectly.

"Yuffie?" He stumbled to speak; her presence overwhelmingly strong.

And Yuffie sat floating in the air her tears were floating in the air rocks were floating along with, gil and old potion bottles. "Y..yuffie what can i say to make you feel better."

"Tell me how you truly feel Vincent!!" She floated towards him. Her voice edited with a deeper womanly voice. Hauntingly familiar.

"Yuffie...this isn't very fair...this isn't..." He stopped because her eyes started to stare into his soul. He turned around to avoid her piercing eyes. " Yuffie, I will NOT tell you while youre...like that..."

She haulted. She froze. Her wings disappearing away and her feet slipping to the floor. Her form turning back to her regular stature.

She was sprawled on the floor and staring up at Vincent. She started to cry as blood dripped from the massive cuts on her back. He quickly got her in his arms bridal style, and held her close. "I'm sorry Yuffie." He sat her on the counter and started to clean her wounds. "I definitely care about you...I just cant love you." " What do you mean! Can't..." He looked back "I dont love you."

She paused and blinked. Sting. The cold pierce of being rejected. "I-I see..." She nodded, now having to take that for an answer.

She limply got up and sighed. "Good night Vincent." She calmly walked to her bunk room and plopped on her bed. Crying almost as much as when her mother died.

_"I give up Aphrodite, I give..."_

_HA!! giving up so soon hmm? GETA GRIP LADY! _Aphrodite voice rang in her head, echoing.

_"But he doesn't lo..."_

_LIES! my dear sit up and get control of yourself! _Aphrodite was getting impatiant.

_"yes *sniffle* ma'am." _ She sat up and wiped her eyes.

_That man loves you more than the stars themselves. He would die for you in a heartbeat. _

_"A-are you s-sure?" _She trembled.

_You march in there and kiss him harder and more passionate than any woman has him!_

"A-are you serious?!!!" Yuffie exclaimed

_You're damn right I am...now GO or you wont sleep for two weeks!!_

Yuffie got up stomping off to the Engine room, were Vincent was stationed. She ran down the stairs and stomped towards him. "VINCENT VALENTINE!" She pulled his collar, putting him eye to-to eye to her as she kissed him as passionately and tightly as possible. He was paralyzed.

"I love you Vincent Valentine, and I KNOW your a stone cold LIAR!" She now looked him in the eyes.

"Tell me the TRUTH!" He was now looking into her chocolate brown eyes. "Y-yuffie...I..."

"hmm?" He was slightly stuttering, but mostly was silent. "I Love you."

And now both stood there staring at each-other his eyes on hers. And their lips collided.

Now, the two were kissing hungrily, and holding closer and closer. He backed her against the wall, his clawed hand on her bare waist sending shivers up her spine. "I love you to Vinnie" little tears trickled down her pale cheeks.

They kissed for what seemed like hours, she was too loud; but he wasn't complaining. He almost lost it every time she said his name. He pressed his body close to hers, and felt her body with his gloved hand, a moan escaping her lips. He was intrigued, so he went further now kissing her neck and sliding his hands lower. She moaned loudly, as a click and a beep sounded Tifa walked into the room.

"ummm....am I interrupting something?" She blushed stumbling backwards.

OK, finally i finish this damn thing. I just started school and its a bitch...i have to go write a paper now!! ttyl!!


	8. ok kids this is why we stay sober!

Tears of Aphrodite

Chapter 8

Tifa slowly walked out with a giggle and skipped to her room, and Yuffie now knew she was gonna get grilled tonight.

"Ohh great..." Yuffie sighed, Vincents arms didnt leave her waist. Vincent smirked and chuckled. "She is going to give you hell I'm guessing?" Yuffie nodded looking down at his arms and blushing. Quickly he pulled away, hiding his face with his hair and turning his back to hers.

"Its ok Vincent.." She walked to him grabbing one of his arms. "Just let her go." And with that she walked off to her bunk. "Oh Yuuuufffiee!! what h a p p e n d!?" Tifa jumped up out of her bed and almost tripped. "I just kissed him thats all." "Well he waaass kissing back" "yeah well its nothing, please keep this in between me and you...please" Yuffie plead, looking Tifa in the eyes.

"oh! but whyy! this is a moment in history! It should be commemorated!" Tifa pulled a bottle of cheep whine from the northern chocobo farms and a bottle of sherry. A cheap yellow and gold label and a thick ugly cork.

She popped it open and took a swig handing it to Yuffie. "Ya know im wutain...if your gonna serve a damn princess like this you might as well ask for your head chopped off and served to my ancestors." She giggled taking a swig of the sweet and sour taste. Not to bad, kinda tangy.

Yuffie gave it back to Tifa. They took turns, until they were both totaled out and drunk as geese. Laughter filled the room as Tifa falling on her ass when ever the ship shifted. "ooohh my shiivaa!! this dd-damn boats gona make me all...." Yuffie felt sick and Tifa was out on the floor. Yuffie ran to the bathroom, were Vincent was staring in the mirror. Busting in and running past him she started to throw up

"Y-yuffie?" The sounds of her wretching making him uneasy. He slid to her side, his hand on her back while she just emptied her stomach. At first he thought she was just air sick like usual. But she smelled of wine and and sherry. "H-have you been drinking?" Vincent stared into her eyes, with his dark cold ambers. "y-yeeaah.." Yuffie hiccupped and lulled over, Vincent catching her and she looked at him with her drunken smile.

He was now furious. He picked her up flushing her with water in the sink over and over. Sobering her up. She now was sitting on the floor soaking. " Yu..." She hiccuped interrupting him. "You disgust me." He said picking her up and putting her in the room. Taking the bottles out and shutting the door angrily.

His words stung her worse than alchohal. "Fuck...you.." She slinkied into her bed and feel asleep. She was a little later to rise than usual, no hangover thank god. She ran to the bridge to see every one. And Vincent who looked away from her. Just now remembering his words she sucked up and would explain later.

ugg this ship is gonna drive me bonkers. She thought as Cid blabbered on. "Ok, Now we found a big hole under midgar...Caused by some unknown force. This hole took at least a year to form...and i have no idea how they burrowed this deep without our detection. But they are stealing from earth...just as shinra did years back." He scratched his head and sighed. "Looks like we have a big mission to do...this might be...and hopefully will be...our last earth crises." Yuffie nodded jumping up and smiling...getting dizzy from the airship. "ooops"

Her head spun a little. Vincent stood there and stared into oblivion, his heart numb for the moment. Ug drunk? Why drunk...it probably was just....celebratory? He nodded know he was being the foolish one and decided to drop it...and apologize later. "So I haven't exactly planned nothin but i do think we should just go in Barret style." He nodded.

"You mean barge in and just pretty much assault what we can?" Cloud stood in the middle. "Not my style." He turned to Tifa..."Were all going in of course but not through the entrances..." "What entrances...its just a pit." Yuffie scratched her head. "No...look, you see these triangular patterns...they..." "Are doors, metal most likely....and would expect us through there." Vincent finished Clouds statement nodding. Cloud grinned, "Your smart Valentine." Vincent shrugged and cloud drew lines in random places around the burrow.

"a pair of us go in ...the biggest door is closest to this side...me and Reeve go through her along with cait and red." Reeve nodded and Cait jumped up in delight. "Tifa, your with Barret..." She nodded a big grin on her face as Barret was kinda out of it on the chair behind her. Cloud quickly turned to Vincent. "You and Yuffie...you know the deal." He smirked then to Cid he looked at seriously. "Your our back up Cid...be careful and ill buzz you in if something has happened."

He went through the infiltration plans and seriously gave us assignments. "Were pretty much sitting ducks we dont know what we'll find so we are recording it in a small camera...each group would get one...and we'd meet back in 2 hours....I want nothing to be left unseen. It all needs to be excavated without being caught. IF you are, phone us all in and mission is aborted. That is all." Cloud shut the hologram.

Yuffie sighed and grabbed an air board. Vincent did also next to her....they all shot out at opposite ends of the ship. As they flew through the air yuffie crouched low gaining momentum and quickly speeding down...ahead of every one. Vincent smirked at her spunky and competitive disposition.

This is why I love her.

As she zoomed to the floor, Vincent elegantly swerved around swooshing aloofly and landing softly. She grinned a big goofy grin.

That's why I love him so much.

Vincent buzzed in. "We are in position, we will now start to inflitrate the premises." Vincent clicked off and turned to the hole they were crawling through. "Well we know you wont have any issues going through there, Yuffie." He spoke even more emotionless than usual, then walking cautiously to the hole. "Hmmm your right Vince...I mean er.." Yuffie looked down.

"I don't care anymore Yuffie...I overreacted last night...I was just still angry and confused." Yuffie turned to him looking into his eyes. "I love you Vincent..." Vincent walked past and. stopped. "I...we need to leave now..." He slid into the hole and crawled quietly through and Yuffie sadly followed him, and quickly started thinking about the mission ahead.

"well...lets get some maps!!" the ninja smirked determined as hell...this was in her area of expertise...

WOO HOO I POSTED!!! review or email... PLEASE if you do you get a free cookie...no you dont...but stilll PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE

p.s: sexy smuttage in next chapter


	9. A passionate way to apologize

FYI **THIS IS THE SMUTT CHAPTER YE BE WARNED...**

* * *

Tears of Aphrodite

Chapter 9

Slowly they crawled through the hole. Yuffie effortlessly slid out Vincent cautiously did so. Fearful that his feet would scratch the metal and make to much noise.

They made it. Vincent looked around, Yuffie did to. Sealing the hole and starting softly into the room. It was full of mecha...ancient mecha. Looking similar to the Shera, blue electric pulses filled the room and sounds of a foreign sounding language echoed through the place.

Yuffie shivered. "eehhh...this place gives me the creeps..." She shook a little. She started mapping the area using a sophisticated ninja wristband. "Seems this is what the floor plan is..." She recorded. "Some sort of mechanical room." She heard something and slid behind a small machine pulling Vincent along.

She had become sharper. Stronger. And much more intelligent. The man slid past them looking around, a large weapon at hand. He looked like a normal guy. Well...a normal thug. Tattoos and spikey hair. Huge guy. She grinned jumping silently from behind him and slitting his throat so deep he was almost decapitated. Whooshing the blood off of her sharp kunai.

Then back to recording immediately. "The guys running the place seem to be hired...hired street rats." Vincent was amazed. Vincent remembered her as a ditsy teenager before. She never got to the mission at hand until the very end. His attraction to her became even more solid as Yuffie stood there recording. He wanted her. Now. Right now.

He grabbed her by the waist pulling her up against a slab of concrete and took her lips with his. She quietly moaned and kissed him back as he grabbed her and held her closer. He almost forgot they were on a mission and quickly drew himself separate from Yuffie. Slightly touching his face and looking away from her.

"Lets go." He said almost in a pant. Vincent noticed the facial expression she wore. Yuffies large eyes looked like they were about to pop out of her face. Her mouth slightly opened. She shook it off and followed Vincent out of the room leading to a hall with 8 doors.

Large mechanic doors one on the end of each hall with plenty of buttons. "These doors...they seem to be written in Wutai...but its...ancient." He shook his head and looked at all the keys. "Ancient smae-cient..." Yuffie stated and brushed past him, starting to type away on the doors system.

"I see... so a princess of Wutai...just might know ancient Wutainese..." His sarcasm was vacantly present. "Well DUH!" She smiled typing at a quick pace."Obaasan taught me...in fact she said if I didn't learn I didn't get to go on missions." She grinned. "How else would I have met you Vinnie?"

The door opened at that and she slowly stepped out. Vincent had his hand on his holster. "The area seems empty..." Yuffie muttered. Just then two guys one smaller and the other bigger trudge out with big guns.

Yuffie and Vincent hid behind a large pipeline that was sucking out smaller amounts of life stream power.

"Hmmm? what are they building?" Yuffie Whispered. As the men stood in the middle of the long curved hall. And Yuffie slit both their throats. Right before Vincents eyes.

two hours had past. then four. And their quarter of the building had been excavated. ! ATTENTION TIFA HAS BEEN SEEN HURRY TO THE CENTER OF THE FORTRESS. AND KILL AS MUCH AS POSSIBLE!

"Oh crap!" Yuffie spat as she ran. Vincent was her backup shooting all he could manage, running backwards....he was good at stuff like that. Yuffie busted through the main entrance with an explosion of lightening materia.

A large single shot was heard and Yuffie gave a scream.

...

Crimson. a small spray of deep red that decorated her porcelain skin. A gun shot in her torso, and she struggled...then collapsed. Vincent ran in horror, grabbing her and jumping into the now mid air Sherra. Sadly, elegantly...she fell.

"Vinnie..." She muttered. And whited out

Vincent rushed her to the infirmary and laid her down, Sherra worked on Yuffie. And Vincent waited in the rest cabin of the ship. 5 hours went by and every one nervously awaited Yuffie and her awakening.

Vincent cursed himself for not saving her. He was looking down at the floor and longed to see her, to make sure she was ok. Sherra walked out. "I just put her on some pain medication, and the sedatives are still in tact...but they will wear off in 15 minutes or so...you can go in if you wish." Vincent nodded as Sherra walked towards the bridge. He walked into the infirmary to see Yuffie peacefully asleep. "Yuffie..." He turned to see not one bullet wound but 2 others, one on her arm and the other on her leg. He looked down to see that the blood wasn't flowing. He knew it was Aphrodite that kept her alive.

He sat down in the chair next to her with a big sigh. He just wished she'd wake up.

_'its Aphrodite...' _Vincent thought as he watched her motionlessly doze.

_no shit Sherlock... _Vincent growled on the inside, hearing chaos was just to much at the moment.

_'It's my fault...' _

_no...its not...remember smart ass...Yuffie is a woman now she can take the wrap for her own mistakes. So get over it now..._

_I...I guess...  
_

Suddenly she started to move, Yuffie shook her head and slowly opened her eyes...blue with silver. He removed a bandage, his intentions to clean the wrappings again...but she was all healed. "miss me?" Yuffie smirked with a small sigh.

_'more like scared the living daylights out of me but oh well...'_

_hehehe fool  
_

Vincent rolled his eyes and she wondered why. But leaned up to gain a small kiss from Vincents cold but unbelievable lips. She slowly pulled him down to her as they passionately groped and closely memorized each others movements. Yuffie stopped and smiled. "Well, someone is an excellent kisser." Vincent knew that if he could blush...he would be. And he thanked the gods he couldn't.

**(now if you don't like just skip till you see the *****)**

And without notice she pranced over top of him onto the floor. Intense heat swirling in their presence. Hungry and quick kisses were placed all over her small pale body as he made sure not one bit of cloth was on her body. Still kissing he lifted her to the bed as she wrapped her legs around him, he groaned sucking her neck and biting softly her fingers curled up in his nerves on his skin now intense and hers burning. Vincent unzipped his pants and she took off everything, his cool metal arm embracing her. The only thing that stayed on him was his pants. And she knew he wouldn't ever show those painful scars. And he didn't ever have to, the thought made Yuffie kiss him with more passion...deeper and longer.

Vincent felt as if he couldn't hold for long, as he reached his hand low to touch her. A small moan escaped her lips and finally she was let loose as he slowly placed himself against her womanhood. "A...Are you sure?" He spoke softly brushing the hair from her face with his human hand. She cupped his face and kissed him deeply. "You are my one and only. Need I say more?" And he finally pushed himself deep within her tight walls. Her moans now loud and passion filled at every rock of his legs and thrust of his hips.

They made love and for the first time ever Vincent gave him self to Yuffie and she did so to him. "I love you Vincent!" she cried and he moaned his I love you, back so softly into her ear as they trembled and collapsed in their hot and passionate release. Yuffie clung closer to Vincent and they both just laid there holding each other....with only the sound of soft panting and the airship soaring.

**(*****)**

As Vincent got dressed he stared and the now slightly dozing Yuffie When suddenly the ship jerked to the left everything falling to the side and Yuffie almost hitting the floor as Vincent caught her.

"What the..." She said as red lights flashed about the ship. The ships emergency siren blowing wildly.

They ran out the door, Yuffie still trying to get dressed as the ship rocked back and forth...

a trail of blood in the hall...

"oh no! this cant be good!" Yuffie said with wide eyes...Vincent nodded. And they ran to the bridge!

* * *

OH NOEZ W

lol i know you hate me i haven't posted in a lifetime and well W sowee please enjoy! and R&r plz


	10. All I have to say is Goodbye

Tears Of Aphrodite ch 10

~~3333~~

The alarm was strong...And they rushed down the hall way...they felt the ship land almost to a crash. "oomf!" Yuffie fell on her bum and Vincent turned back to retrieve her but she quickly got up. "I got my self! Sorry bout that!" They hurried to the bridge. Every one was in there and they all stood with grim faces.

"Its getting worse." Cloud said to Vincent with a grim expression. "More and more fiends just appearing every where!" "They seem to be out pouring in Nibelheim..." Tifa nodded... Vincents head shot up. "Is that where we are?" "Yes...the engine went out...Cids gonna stay here and fix it...we gotta go out and kick some ass!" Barett smirked. "Lets go for it!" Yuffie smiled and they left the ship to the dark cold and foggy Nibelheim.

As soon as they stepped out they felt the ugly bare torture in the air. It was Avalanche at their best. A step forward and a crowd of fiends appeared...and they were ready. Cloud shot up in the air his blade his twin. Following movements and killing with precision. As Tifa pounced on the enemy. After fighting for at least several hours of nothing but crowds off fiends...Vincent and Yuffie took off running to the source...a tower. And it was new. "What the..." Cloud turned. Tifa saw them go. "They are gonna kill the source! Keep fighting!" Cloud nodded. "We got your back Valentine!" Cloud shouted and kept slicing as fast as he could.

Yuffie scrambled up the tower, Vincent swung up the bars like Tarzan...They saw him...Hojo on the top staring down at them in surprise but mostly in an amused grin. "Oh well look who decided to join the party! Vincent and his new girl!" Hojo smiled, "Its time to start the games!" Suddenly a large Aeon was summoned from the earth. Long huge...and deadly. The big black aeon came forth from the ground and shook the earth. His claws that put pond sized holes in the ground.

"Oh crap!" Yuffie said staring at the beast. As the tower shook they fell to the ground and the Aeon gave a howl as it stretched out its claws.

"You ready for this...Vinnie..." He nodded swinging the cerberus around from his holster.

Yuffie grabbed his hand and they pounded fists. "Lets go!" They said at the same time. Hers energetic...his more matter of fact-ly. And it was on. Cloud and the rest of the gang show'd up and everyone did there part in trying to defeat it.

Gun shots from every end...the sound of blades dicing it up and the smell of blood from the wounded members...Reeve joined...Cid joined. Even Sherra. The battle lasted only god knows how long... and everyone was on the last thread... The Aeon attacked yuffie she flew backward and didn't get up.

"Yuffie!" Vincent turned back the the same attack blew him backwards, Landing him next to Yuffie. A roar sounded and the other members of the gang attacked.

And suddenly as Yuffie and Vincent locked eyes...they read each others minds.

_you know...it cant end like this._Yuffie blinked as they stare motionlessly

_I know..._

_I love you Vincent..._

_And I love you Yuffie...more than you will ever understand. _

_We...can't let everyone die...not after what they have done for us._

_mm_

And with that they linked hands and suddenly...They change happened. A huge light came from them. Vincent a fiery red and Yuffie a cloud blue. Everything one stopped to watch as they transformed.

A large Black chaos Cerberus dogs growling and appearing with a loud terrifying roar. Yuffie a large gown and huge wings of feathers and white bestowed upon her. There energies twirling into a mass of red and blue.

white and black.

As their energy became immense...they locked eyes one last time.

_you ready?_

_Never been more in my life._

Her lips touched his as they embraced.

And with their hands they started to charge for an attack. The avalanche members stood back in awe.

_I Love you...more and more...every waking minute._

_nothing can change that._

_nothing will. _

_All i can say is..._

The attack plummeted and the Aeon shrieked in anguish as it fell to its death. The attack so powerfull the earth from wutai to the chocobo farms trembled. A numbing explosion of power never seen before on the face of the earth.

Tears fell from Yuffies eyes and when they touched the earth...it healed all.

Avalanche and the dead with no souls. Tifa looked up and started to cry...as she saw the two float to the earth...and soon in a sparkle of orbs...they floated away.

"Th-their gone..."

_Good bye._

**END**


End file.
